Curyoestus
, |ailments = , |weaknesses = , |move = Ice ball |Creator = Democide}} Appearance It looks similar to a Dunkleosteus. Curyoestus is very big and aggressive and has an armored, dark blue head. The head armor has some spikes on the edges with lighter blue color that make it look very menacing and help it gain lower water resistance. Its grey bone plates which function like teeth are sharp-edged and very stable. The red tail is strong and thinnening without fin, a sign that it is a very old family which make it a good and fast swimmer. The white eyes are very small. The flanks of the body have an orange coloration that keeps getting darker when going from head to tail while the back is black and the belly is light blue. Size Average: 2815,03cm Biggest measured size (normal): 3339,73cm Biggest measured size (huge): 4219,88cm Habitat Curyoestus inhabits oceans all over the world like the Frantic Bay the Deserted Island and the Flooded Forest and is even sighted in big rivers. It's very robust and tolerant to coldness, heat and much more making it possible for Curyoestus to haunt almost all the rivers and oceans. Notes *The weakness is fire, then dragon. *In Rage Mode it huffs ice through its cold breath underwater and it becomes even stronger and faster. *When exhausted it attacks with its pin attack more often. **Like Deviljho it gets exhausted pretty fast. *Curyoestus attacks with ice and water element. The Fish produces the ice through organs inside its tail. **Its signature move is forming an ice ball with its fins, tail and teeth and throws them on the foe. *Because of its bad eyesight the monster normally finds its prey and enemies by heat and water pressure sensoring. *Curyoestus is very aggressive and attacks every monster in its sight. It's known to attack the biggest monster in range. **If another Curyoestus is in sight it won't attack it at first and communicates with it. Often they hunt together and the danger for the ecosystem increases. But there are known cases in which they just repel them especially if the other individual is a member of the same sex. *This Fish is also very curious what speaks for its relatively high intelligence and likes to sense things by loosely biting them. Also it likes to play with its prey. *It feeds of every monster it gets into its mouth even much bigger monster are attacked by it. **It can even defeat an adult Lagiacrus on its own. **Usually solitary, Curyoestus may also appear in packs that attack even much bigger monsters, such as Ceadeus. *Curyoestus grows its whole life but because of its lifespan it normally gets up to a certain size, but some live longer than the normal lifespan and become relatively bigger than this. *Fishers are very afraid of this monster as it doesn't only scare off all the fishes but also attack boats if they think it's edible. These characteristics gave it the title "Sea Creature of Doom" because the fishers won't get any fish and need to change fishing ground or stay without any. Most of the time it damages the amount of money a fisher can earn. **They even swim up big rivers and bring disorder. *Breakable parts are the head, the fangs, the fins, the back and the tail can be severed. When severed it cannot use ice element anymore. Attacks #The ice ball attack #Ice breath #Water beam #Water beam while rolling (forming a circle in the direction of the beam) #Tail whip (inflicts ice damage) #Bite #Headbutt #Charge attacks (water damage) #Pin attack (lifts its head and feints an water beam to then charge shortly at the target to bite it while holding it with the fins) Materials Curyoestus Shell (when back broken), Curyoestus Scale, Curyoestus Skull Shell (only when broken), Curyoestus Fin (when broken), Curyoestus Tail (carved from tail), Coldness Organ (only carved from the tail), Curyoestus Fang (only when broken), Curyoestus Hide Category:Monster Creation Category:Fish